Mistakes
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: Merlin gets hit by a bus and arthur gets to watch him die D: sad I'm bad at summery's, based on a true story... saw it on the news like an hour ago... so sad D':


**A/N: **Hey Guys!

Pretty sure this is my first merlin Fanfiction :D Yay! Anyway, so today a woman and her boyfriend were getting off the bus and they were walking around it, the woman got hit and died, so I'm writing this to honor her life! :3 Hope it's good enough!

This is a future A/U

**Warning!**

**Character Death and Cussing!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Merlin it would have turned out way differently so obviously I don't! XD lol

~**_Mistakes_~**

It had been about 3 days since Arthur had returned, everything seemed to have been going well but he needed some new cloths, he couldn't possibly go walking around in merlins cloths forever. So merlin decided to take him shopping. Unfortunately though, merlin did not own a car, so instead they decided to take the bus, and there they sat.

Arthur let out a huff "why do I have to sit on this bus with all of these dirty folk?" he asked merlin in a whisper. Merlin sighed "they aren't dirty... just strange" he replied as a guy with a frightening amount of piercings got onto the bus((it's not that bad I have a lip piercing -_-)) "ok... maybe a lot strange" he said with a laugh, arthur laughed too.

They sat in silence for a little while longer when merlin said "we're almost at our stop" arthur looked around a moment, he felt a little queasy he wasn't used to this sort of transportation "every thing's changed so much" he muttered, merlin put a reassuring hand on arthurs shoulder "It's fine, you'll adjust fine," he said "for me it was pretty hard at first... but I got the hang of it." arthur felt a small pang of guilt in his heart when merlin said this, such sadness in his eyes.

Arthur suddenly felt the urge to pull merlin into hug...but he didn't "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long" he said looking down at his hands who were placed in his lap clenched into fists "arthur...?" merlin whispered, arthur looked over to him with that pound puppy look that no one could possibly resist.

Before arthur knew what was happening his face was only centimeters from merlins eyes fixed on merlins lips. Just as Arthur was going to go forward the rest of the way merlin looked over to the window and jumped up "ah! Bus driver stop the bus please!" he shouted, the bus driver stopped and they moved to get off "sorry about that" he muttered to the bus driver as he got off.

When arthur got off he was a little more than pissed off, he walked right in front of the bus "ARTHUR!" merlin yelled pushing arthur out of harms way. Arthur fell flat on his face, possible breaking his noes, it bled protrusively "you IDIOT merlin! Are you trying to get me killed" he growled turning around quickly he saw a bunch of people running towards them.

He turned towards where merlin had been standing but he wasn't there... just the bus... blood leaked out from underneath it. And one blood covered arm stuck out from underneath. Arthurs eyes went wide, ignoring the blood running from his noes he ran up to the bus. He felt his stomach drop to the floor and his heart squeeze _Shit!_ as he knelt down and looked under the bus. Much to his dismay... merlin, lie so peacefully underneath it, an angel soaked in blood _no!NONONO! _Arthur thought, begging it to not be true. Arthur stood up quickly he hit the bus "MOVE THE BUS! SOMEONES UNDER THERE!" he shouted to the bus driver, as the bus began to back up arthur heard the sickening crunch of a breaking bone.

When the bus was all the way off he ran to merlins side "SOME ONE GET HELP! PLEASE!" he shouted he could feel the warm water building behind his eyes and his noes begin to plug up. He shook merlin lightly "Get up you lazy prat!" he said angrily "get up!" he said again a little less dominant "Merlin! No this is all my fault!" he wailed "stupid! Stupid prat!" he shouted louder the first few tears sliding down his face as he fought to hold them back.

"s'my word..." arthur heard a weak mumble and he looked down at merlin "merlin" he said a small bit of hope warming his chest making him smile, even as the tears got worse. "a-thr... m'going to tell yo-ou s'm thin I n'ver told y-ou b'fore..." arthur's tears began to stop as the hope in his chest got bigger and he looked down at merlin, using his thumb to whipe some blood off of merlins face "w-what is it?" he asked voice shaking "I l-ove y..." and those we're merlins final words as his eyes shut and his breath stopped.

Arthur stared at merlin in horror... "merlin?" he said shaking merlins shoulder lighter "merlin...? Merlin! MERLIN!? MERLIN!?" he kept on chanting merlins name over and over. He picked merlin up holding him to his chest "no... MERLIN! Open your eyes please!?DAMN IT MERLIN!" then it hit him... "I never told him..." The tears fell again and he let out a sob "i love you merlin! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He shouted letting out a heart wrenching inhuman screech.

Someone must have called an ambulance because before he knew it there we're people all around him trying to pry merlin out of his grip "NO PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! Don't take him away from me!" he shouted "I never told him!" he said holding merlin closer "I never told him..." the paramedics finally pulled merlin away and they helped arthur out tending to his noes...

_I never told him..._

_ At 6:30pm today a man and his significant other were getting off the bus, as you can see by the camera footage the went to cross the street, one was barely injured unfortunately the other did not survive, it seems as the bus was backing up it broke the mans ankle, he died soon after._

_ In other news..._

**A/U: **Deticated to who ever those poor people we're tonight who the one person died... I'm not good at this... just R.I.P will ya!


End file.
